


Wakey Wakey, Sonny!

by soul_writerr



Series: Newlyweds Barisi [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Malfuctioning Clocks Made Them Late, Married Barisi, Married Life, Rafael is dramatic, Sonny loves him, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: “Didn’t you hear me? We’re late!,” Rafael peeked his head out of bathroom and pointed at his bedside table. “This weekend we’re going to the mall to buy another alarm clock, that one’s shit.”“It was a wedding gift,” Sonny yawned, stretching his arms above his head.“A shit one,” he rolled his eyes and disappeared inside the bathroom again.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Newlyweds Barisi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633921
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35
Collections: Barisi Valentine Prompt Challenge 2020





	Wakey Wakey, Sonny!

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing barisi as newlyweds! What if I made this a series?? [eyes emoji] 
> 
> This was inspired by the prompt "The alarm doesn't ring so one of them needs to wake up the other". Enjoy this cracky piece!

Sonny was shaken awake from a very lovely dream of warm beaches and cocktails with Rafael sitting on his lap by the sheets being ripped violently off of him and loud yelling. 

“Holy shit. Sonny!,” he heard Rafael yell, half-panicked. “Wake up! Quick!”

“ _ Wha’z‘it? _ ,” Sonny jumped up, already pulling his bedside drawer open and reaching for his gun before even opening his eyes properly.

“We’re late again!,” Rafael said, running towards the ensuite buck-naked. “How does this keep happening? Come on, get up!”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Rafael,” Sonny called after him, finally blinking the sleep out of his eyes to see his gun in his hand. “You scared the shit out of me! I could have shot you!”

Rafael scoffed loudly from the bathroom. “Please, you wouldn’t dare.”

“You’re absolutely crazy,” he mumbled, putting his gun back in place. “For the love of God, what was that for?”

“Didn’t you hear me? We’re late!,” Rafael peeked his head out of bathroom and pointed at his bedside table. “This weekend we’re going to the mall to buy another alarm clock, that one’s shit.”

“It was a wedding gift,” Sonny yawned, stretching his arms above his head.

“A shit one,” he rolled his eyes and disappeared inside the bathroom again.

“From Gina!”

There was a beat of silence. “My point stands,” Rafael said, and Sonny could hear he was holding back laughter.

Sonny shook his head amusedly as he stood up, going after his husband. “Rafael Barba, you’ll drive me insane one of these days.”

Rafael met his eyes in the mirror. “That’s Barba-Carisi to you.” 

Sonny beamed, hugging him from behind and kissing his shoulder. “I’ll never get tired of hearing that.”

“I know,” he turned his head and kissed Sonny on the cheek. “Now get your nice butt in the shower, I need some coffee in me.” 

“Why can’t  _ your  _ nice butt join my nice butt in the shower?,” Sonny asked with a smirk, pressing his front against Rafael’s back.

“Because we’re late,” Rafael chuckled and turned in his arms. “Now go.”

Sonny didn’t let Rafael leave without kissing him into a daze first, and then they were 20 more minutes late. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't wake your partner like this, kids! Be gentle and have a cup of coffee ready instead :P I did laugh at Rafael's extra ass tho
> 
> Thoughts??! Hit that kudo button for a happy valentine's day! <3


End file.
